


Longing Through Space and Time

by Eclissy



Category: AdventureQuest Worlds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclissy/pseuds/Eclissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Crossing over will be much harder for you now, but you're always welcome here." A short drabble written for a prompt requesting 'Mirrorworld!Drakath/AQW!Hero and longing.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing Through Space and Time

The Hero had developed a habit. It wasn't anything like biting their nails or taking a fancy towards pipes.

Every now and then, they would grasp their shoulder.

Now, when did this start to happen? During nerve wracking times first and that was saying a lot with nearly every second in Lore being a nerve wreaker lately. Then the habit creeped into the sad times; the moments that where a Champion needed to be stone in the face of despair and failure.

The realization of what they had started to do didn't hit them until a truly happy moment. One where they grasped their shoulder and looked behind them, as if wanting to share the joy.

What they wanted to see behind them was a calm smile and what they wanted to feel was a steady hand on their shoulder.

It might have only been for a few days but that was more than enough to make the Hero's chest tighten.

'Crossing over will be much harder for you now, but you're always welcome here.'

That's what Drakath said; the one with the gentle green eyes. Not the one that looked at the Hero with amusement at best and disinterest at worst.

Drakath had told them that they were welcome; firmly and sincerely so but would he approve of the reasons?

The two worlds didn't need to be facing imbalance for the Hero to want to visit. They didn't need to be facing a terrible foe to need help.

'I just want to see you.'

What kind of reason was that?

The Hero could already picture Drakath's confused expression and the tightness in their chest fell and became a stone in their stomach when they pictured him disappointed.

So what could be the best way to deal with the aches? Forgetting about them completely of course. Serenity probably needed help with something at the inn anyways and it wasn't right to help her with a frown.

Somewhere on the flipside of the mirror, Drakath regarded the dragon egg's shell. Stars flew by in that deep, dark, and mesmerizing void. It made him want to fall in just like how that Hero drew him to them. But, it was much harder to keep from leaping for those urges with the Hero.

And for the….Drakath had lost count how many times this memory crept up on him. Maybe it was an exaggeration but it felt like every other moment he was recalling the exchange with his counterpart.

The Hero had turned to him, focused as ever, and explained that they were dearly needed in their Lore. Xang would return after Drakath's chaotic and arguably infuriatingly fortunate counterpart was dealt with.

Drakath had been thinking the exact same thing but dark and sickening impulses had made him pause. It was only for a sliver of a second but it was enough for the needles of guilt to prick him for the next who knows how long?

'I could ask for more time to think.' Was a horrible thought but far worse was…

'I could let the other Lore fall into ruin.'

That was a thought that should have stripped Drakath of his title.

But the desire to uphold order above all else won out. The recognition that the Hero would have been furious helped that desire win out more than Drakath would have liked to admit.

It irked him, how thinking about all of this made him imagine the Hero's face twisted in disappointment. Staring at the egg for so long wouldn't help but it also allowed Drakath to remember the Hero vividly.

Didn't he say that the Hero was always welcome back? Well, they didn't have a reason to come back now, did they?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short drabble thing I wrote for a request I got on my Askfm. I honestly really really like Mirror!Drakath/Hero though I can't think up much for it! Aahh, that sucks a lot for me.


End file.
